Team JNPR's sexy, secret meeting
by ParasiTeGuesT
Summary: Follow Ruby as she tails team JNPR after a strange interaction at the dinner table. Rated M for lemon and gore, written in greentext format and a oneshot


Just some dumb shit I wrote on 4chan. No I don't own RWBY and am not profiting off of this.

Be me

Ruby rose, 15 year old at beacon

At dinner table, eating with team

Talking about normal shit, relaxing

Neptune and sun ask if they can join our table

Blake and weiss accept even though they loud asf

Make some stupid jokes and hit on girls

Shift focus to team JNPR sitting beside

They're eating quickly and getting ready to leave

I ask what they're going to do now

Jaune quickly replies that they're going to go study

Ask if I can join them

They all literally freeze like they were caught masterbating by Glynda Goodwitch

Pyrrah rabbles on how it's a team effort and how they want to increase studying morale as a whole and apologizes

tfw feel sad, but suspicious because they're already nerdy asf

Nothing to do, decide to follow them

They go down the hall and take a left

This isn't the way to the library or the dorms

They go fucking outside

Heart starts to accelerate, knees weak arms are heavy

They enter some sort of storage room, start talking in hushed voices

Enter my semblance and peek into the room

They're going downstairs into a room

Reform behind a wall, literally shaking right now

See them dissapear into the basement and start talking

Become rose pedals and peer into the basement

They're talking about something

They go into a room and shut the door

Use my semblance to get into one of the vents

Peer down into the room

Room has a king sized bed in the middle, with a table with dildos, a weird cone thing, some things in wrappers and a bunch of other tools I don't recognize

Find Pyrrah and Jaune making out while Ren and Nora take of their clothes

Almost have a panic attack

Pyrrah and Jaune are still making out and aggressively groping each other

Nora pins Ren down onto the bed and starts twisting his nipples

He moans her name and gains a considerable bulge in his underwear

Want to leave but my muscles aren't moving

Nora bites at Ren's neck while he moans her name

Ren grabs her tits but she slaps his face and tells him that she's in charge

Pyrrah looks at them and laughs

"Are you into that, Johnny boy?" she tells Jaune

Jaune politely declines, while Pyrrah undresses him

Ren and Nora are still at it

Nora takes off Ren's clothes and he's a fucking woman

Nora slaps his/her/xer/cher's ass while he groans in pleasure

Nora takes out a whip and starts whipping him

Ren moans/screams/groans

Nora puts a sort of ball in his mouth while she fingers his ass

About to throw up at this point

Pyrrah and Jaune finish undressing

Pyrrah rides Jaune like a horse and starts jacking him off

Ren has an orgasm and moans through the ball

Ren's saliva is pooling onto the bed

Nora takes the ball off and shoves his face into her pussy

Forces him to lick it

Pyrrah and Jaune switch positions, where Jaune is laying on top of Pyrrah

He cums and Nora does too

Head starts feeling faint at this point

Nora and Pyrrah start putting on their dildos

Nora pins Ren down and inserts herself into his ass neatly

Pounds it while Ren screams for some reason, whether it's pain or pleasure

Pyrrah pins Jaune down and asks him if he's ready

Jaune says he's not sure

implying Pyrrah gives a fuck

Pyrrah attempts to insert herself into Jaune's virgin ass

Can't do it because Jaune's ass is too tight

Jaune fucking apologizes

Pyrrah is still a little upset

Nora asks if she wants to give Ren a go

She accepts and begins to rapidly hump Ren's ass

Jaune looks a little lost and horny

Actually feel bad for him in the midst of my disgust, arousal and stress

Nora saves him

shoves another dildo into Jaune's mouth

They begin the process of the 69

It goes on like that for about 15 minutes

Nora says she wants to try something

Ren looks a little scared

Pyrrah asks her what it is

"triple penetration"

I start getting really horny at this point, masturbate furiously

Pyrrah's maniacal laughter intensifies, while Jaune takes the more demented approach

Ren looks scared but looks really horny too

Pyrrah exts Ren's ass and pulls him over to Jaune

Pyrrah grabs Jaune's dick and shoves it into Ren's vagina

Jaune starts to hump furiously from the bottom up

Pyrrah takes the back door again

Nora takes the front

Pyrrah starts laughing even more maniacally than before

Laughter spreads to Nora and even Jaune

They continue impaling Ren from 3 different angles

Ren starts to whimper in protest

He begins to bleed from all ends

They don't notice and keep laughing

Don't know if I should starts screaming or not

Ren's body starts to blow up like a fire hydrant

Throw up and stop being aroused

They keep at it, Jaune begins to orgasm

The women keep laughing and bathe in Ren's blood

Jaune begins to cake his torso in Ren's red, gooey blood

Pyrrah rips a bone out of his leg and begins to masturbate herself with it

Pyrrah begins to moan uncontrollably

Nora is still boning ren's mouth

Nora begins to laugh, expelling air 12 times per second and refills every 4 seconds

Jaune masturbates with ren's gooey and sticky blood

Pyrrah starts to orgasm

Blood is coming out of her vajayjay

Look really concerned, want to cry because of stress

She is shoving that bone like 20 inches up her vagina

The bone comes out of her mouth

She lets out one final screech before her body goes limp

Start bawling but they don't notice

Jaune decides to surprise Nora with a surprise buttsex

Jaune inserts his dick into her ass that is caked in the blood of her teammates

Nora stops for a second

Gives Jaune a murderous look

Jaune is too busy fucking her ass to care

Nora pins Jaune onto the bed

She fucks her insides with her custom manufactured dildo, that humps 20 times per second using 1.5 volts every 40 humps. That's 30 volts every minute.

Jaune begis to scream

She laughs even more maniacally and uncontrollably than before

Jaune's blood floods out of his ass

Jaune's body goes limp and slips off of Nora's dildo

eyesight goes blurry, heart starts to accelerate even faster

Nora can't get enough oxygen into her brain while she exhales air 13 times in one second

Her body goes limp

Ruby faints and her body breaks the vent

Her neck snaps against the concrete floor

WBY file a missing person and missing team report to Beacon

Ozpin checks the cameras like 3 days later because he gives no fucks

Finds them walking to the storage room

Goes to the storage room IRL

Finds 5 decomposed, desecrated and arousing bodies on the concrete floor

He instantly gets an erection

He takes of all of his clothes and rolls around the bed, taking in powerful sniffs of decomposed flesh

He uses Pyrrah's dead body as a fleshlight

tfw too loose

Uses Nora's instead

Moans in ecstasy

Keeps at it for a good 30 minutes

Cums right into her dead, decomposed body and loves it

Uses the a medication to remove the toxoplasma gondii from his body

Disposes of the remains

Places toxoplasma gondii into the rest of team RWBY's drinksHas a sensible chuckle in his office


End file.
